


Good Boy

by takhallus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the guise of an acting lesson, Zach Quinto convinces Dan Byrd to indulge his fetish for puppy play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sylargrrrl

Monday

Dan leaves his bags by the door, just in case. He never thought this was unusual until a friend raised his eyebrows at it, but now he’s wondering how normal this is. He had spoken to Zach at length about his worries of being typecast in teen comedies and playing 17 for the rest of his life. “It’s a question of how far you’re willing to push yourself,” he’d said. “If people see you’re brave and open minded they’ll cast appropriately. They’ll seek you out.”

He looked up to Zach so much, the way he handled himself and his career. He had tried to remain cool when they had worked together but he knew he was idolizing Zach. He had asked for advice, hung from his every word. Then one night they had really talked, at the back of a quiet bar at the wrong end of Sunset. Dan had been asked for ID and been so embarrassed about it, but after he’d flashed his driver’s license Zach had winked at him and slung an arm around his shoulders protectively. After that, Dan would have given him anything.  
…

“Do you ever think you could give yourself over entirely to one person? That it might be freeing?”

…

They had talked about the Method. Living a role. Dan had been getting drunker than he’d planned and had ended up agreeing with everything Zach was saying. Eventually, Zach had challenged him outright. “So do it. Take a role, live it for a week. Live it completely, every aspect of it.”

“Yeah, well I would! I would do that, definitely, it that were possible, I mean….”

“You working right now?” Zach had taken a drink and Dan had gotten a fleeting glance of nerves.

“Not right now, I start something in a month.”

“So start now. Do it for a week, I’ll help you.”

There was something in his eyes, anticipation? Dan couldn’t quite tell but he felt like he was teetering on the edge of agreeing to something he was unsure of.

Zach had glanced around to see no-one was watching and leaned in close to him, the heat of his breath almost too intimate. “We have to stick together Dan, guys like us. If you want me to I’ll help, I’ll give you an intensive experience, like one I had at college. It changed me forever.”

Dan had looked up at him with wide eyes, unconsciously fluttering his eyelashes, and it was at that point that he saw something change in Zach. The man took a deep breath, parted his lips and swallowed hard. “Okay Zach, I’ll do it. You just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

…

Dan stood in Zach’s hall as he bustled around him, carrying his bags to the guest room. “So er, my friends think this is a little strange.” Dan glanced around at the sparse apartment, the furniture was great but there was no…stuff. Surfaces were clear, nothing piled up or dumped in corners. If Zach could see his place, currently masquerading as the back room of a thrift store, he’d be disgusted.

“Did you tell them they can’t contact you this week?” Zach was still trepidatious, Dan could tell.

“Yeah, I said my phone would be off, and put an auto reply on my email like you said.” As if on cue, Dan’s phone started ringing and he patted himself down, looking for it. When he finally pulled it out of his pocket Zach put his hand out expectantly and Dan handed it over. Zach took a cursory look at the caller ID before switching it off and turning to place it on top of the fridge.

“So when do you want to start Dan?” Zach squeezed his shoulder a little too tight.

“Erm, as soon as we can I guess. Tonight?” Dan suddenly felt very exposed, and wondered why Zach had seen fit to take his phone away, and place it easily within reach of him.

“Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this? Because once you step into that room and get into character I won’t stop for a week. There will be a code word - Montana. If you say that the exercise is over and you leave. But if you don’t…well I’m going to be in character too, and you really don’t know this person. You really don’t know them at all.”

Dan looked at him, really staring, as if he might see some intention in his face. All he could think of was how handsome he was and how he wanted to please him, impress him. “I’m sure.”

Zach nodded and pointed towards the guest bedroom where he had taken Dan’s things. “Your costume’s all laid out. Get into it and then wait for me, okay?”

Dan nodded, staring at the door. Costume? Zach was really going all out with this. He went to the room and closed the door behind him. At first he thought he was in the wrong room. There was nothing in it but a black boutique bag and a large, flat, camel-coloured bean bag with Burberry edging and a matching blanket. There was a door at the back of the small room with a padlock on it, where Dan surmised his belongings were. He wondered if it was a joke, whether Zach was playing some trick on him and he’d walk out to see the rest of the Heroes cast there, or God forbid the crew of Punk’d. He knelt next to the boutique bag and looked inside. At first glance he knew what it was, but he sat back quietly against the wall and pulled out each individual item, his stomach turning a little more with each one.

First there were ears. A black leather covered headband adorned with two pointy ears, hazelnut brown and bobbled on the back like a teddy bear but with soft, pink felt for the inner ear. He felt the texture of them, they were soft to touch but rigid, with only the tips left pliable. He put the headband onto his head to see if the curved ends would dig into him but the band was short and sat comfortably, so that he could barely tell he was wearing it. Taking it off he laid it on the floor next to him and dipped back into the bag.

He giggled as he brought out the next item. There was a beige elasticated waist band with a 12 inch furry tail hanging from it. He held it up, feeling the furry material which was the same as that on the ears, same rich brown but with a lighter tapered tip. The material was like fun fur, but softer, more silky. He ran it through his fingers and put it down next to the ears. He thought he could guess what he would find in the bag next and he was right – paws. Two were like mittens from the outside but had lycra fingered gloves on the inside. He pulled one on, the thick ribbed cuff snug on his wrist. The glove was strange, although his fingers were separated inside he still couldn’t move them very well because the thumb was stitched to the index finger. He supposed that was the point as he stroked his un-gloved hand over the large flat pad and four smaller ones which made up the paw in stiff black rubber. There were even small plastic claws which he tapped on the hardwood floor. It sounded just like a dog’s claws skittering over solid floors and Dan wondered whether this stuff was specially made for him. It fitted a little too well.

The back paws were obviously shaped differently, a cotton inner sock but the same pads and claws. It was the kneepads that made Dan twitch. Why would he need kneepads unless he was going to be actually crawling around on the floor? They were wide elasticated bands with cushioned inners but still he wondered whether they would hurt if he was on them all day. He looked into the empty bag. At least there wasn’t a collar in there.

Staring at the assembled kit he wondered whether Zach had some kind of dog fetish or whether this was just the most humiliating thing he could think of. He wondered about what Zach had said about his experience at college, whether he’d been made to dress up like a dog and crawl around for the pleasure of some ‘master’. He shivered at the image, finding it a little too erotic, and looked at his watch. He’d already been in the room for fifteen minutes and he didn’t know when Zach was going to come and get him. He took a deep breath, trying to make a decision. He could immerse himself in this completely, maybe have that amazing, life changing experience that Zach had had. He could get up and walk out now, telling Zach he couldn’t do it. Picturing the disappointment, the awkwardness of that scenario, Dan made up his mind. He would try it, after all it was only a week, and if he flaked after a few hours, at least he could say he tried and admit to Zach that it was difficult to do.

Sighing, he pulled off his shirt and folded into the boutique bag, adding his watch. He took off his sneakers, jeans and socks, pulling on the back paws. They looked like some trailer trash woman’s novelty slippers but they felt comfy, the thick rubber of the pads cushioned his foot against the floor and they fit perfectly. He picked up the tail, pulling it up from his legs. He caught himself getting onto his knees to see where it was supposed to fall and giggled, wondering what the hell he looked like. The headband sat back on his head, ears pointed and he packed all of his clothes into the bag before the debilitating paws were put on. In the costume he felt more natural in his hands and knees, but without the knee pads it was painful so he pulled them on. They were surprisingly comfy and didn’t lift his ass as far off the floor as he’d imagined.

Looking at his hands now flat on the floor he realised that the tendons in his arms were stretched and tensed more than normal while his wrists were constantly bent. The position of his ankles flattened against the floor made his ass stick up a little and he was glad he was still wearing his boxers. A slight panic spread through him as he wondered whether he should take those off, but he figured Zach would correct him if it was wrong, after all he didn’t know the guy well enough to parade in front of him naked first time out.

In the position he was in he realised how hard it was to hold his head right up, it was much easier to keep it low or to the floor. He knelt back and looked at the door, as if Zach would know when he was ready. After a minute he decided to crawl around to see if this was going to hurt his knees. A few circuits of the room and his muscles felt weird, not sore but…unusual, as if they knew they shouldn’t be moving in this way. Dan stretched his legs back and wiggled his hips and that was when the door opened.

Zach paced in, leaving the door open and stopping in front of him, taking a step back when he took in the sight of Dan in his costume. He looked up at him as Zach stroked his fingers gently over the back of his head. Dan could see he had an erection, and his breathing was stuttery. So this was some kind of fetish? After taking another long look Zach’s shaking hand went to his cheek. “Well aren’t we a pretty little puppy?” His voice was soft and genuine but Dan still felt himself tremble a little. He saw Zach glance towards his ass and knew what was coming next. “Now how did you get into those? Those aren’t for puppies.” Zach disappeared behind him and pulled his boxers down slowly, lifting his legs one by one to get them off. Dan swallowed hard, immediately uncomfortable but not daring to protest. This was a test, and so what if he saw him naked? This was real acting, it was supposed to be a challenge.

Dan watched as Zach tucked his boxers into his back jeans pocket and came round to face him, crouching down almost to his level. He held his head in one hand, stroking the fabric tip of his ear with the other. “You’re such a little cutie. Why don’t you have a nap and in a little while we can play? Good boy.” He patted him on the head and chucked him under the chin, walking out without a second glance.

Feeling goosebumps Dan crawled over to the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He actually was exhausted. He felt like he’d been tensing every muscle in his body since he got here, the mixture of trepidation, nerves and excitement making him ache all over. As he settled down he looked around the room and let himself drift off, forgetting everything which he wouldn’t have to deal with for a week.

…

Tuesday

“Danny.”

Dan’s eyes fluttered as he felt a finger tickle the nape of his neck. He stretched out his legs, shrugging off his nap and as he looked up to see Zach crouched before him, something flashing in his hand.

“Did you have a nap? You slept right through. Up.” Zach flicked his fingers up and still half asleep Dan got up on his knees and cocked his head.

“Good boy, now stay.”

Dan felt fingers brushing on his neck and shivered as cold metal glanced across the hollow of his throat. The leather around him was soft and pliable but fitted tightly around his neck. He swallowed and felt the collar stretch a little to allow it. Zach’s fingers ran around the inside to check its fit before he stepped back and lifted Dan’s head gently to get a good look. “Do you like it? You look so handsome. Good boy.” He petted him and walked towards the open door, patting the back of his leg. “Come on.” Dan hesitated for a moment before following, skittering across the floor after him. He paused as he hit the kitchen tile and watched Zach fill a jug with water.

“You want a drink? Come on.” Zach poured the water into a stainless steel bowl and then watched as Dan scampered over. He looked at Zach before leaning down to lap at the cool water. It felt strangely normal and when he glanced up to Zach he saw glimmers of arousal, a tremor in this breath that he’d been sporting since he’d first seen him like this. He let a rivulet run down his chin and felt a sense of satisfaction as his ‘master’ leaned down to wipe it away. As soon as their eyes met Zach straightened up and walked off, grabbing keys from the side as he went.

“I’m going out, stay off the furniture, understand?” The front door slammed behind him and Dan was left confused on the cold kitchen tile. He wondered whether he could stand but thought better of it and crawled into the carpeted area by the door, looking at the soft square chaise longue which he had noticed as soon as he came into to the apartment. It looked so inviting and he was sure that he could jump down in time should Zach come home. He climbed up onto the chaise and stretched his legs and arms, trying to straighten out the muscles which were aching from being hunched in the crawling position. His cheek rubbed on the material and he let his eyes close, revelling in the feel of it on his bare skin.

…

Dan jumped awake as the door slammed shut and panicked when he saw Zach stood over him, face like thunder. “Get down!” he spat as Dan scrambled to get off the chaise and back onto all fours. He felt himself shake a little – he’d never even heard Zach raise his voice before and he didn’t recognise this look on his face. “What did I say before I left?” he growled. “Bad dog!”

Dan gasped as Zach’s open palm slapped on his backside. Adrenaline raced through and by the time the second strike landed on him he was visibly trembling. Zach was breathing a little heavier and there was colour in his cheeks as he picked up the brown bag he had brought in with him. “To think I brought you a treat and you repay me like this? I should put you outside.”

Eyes darting to the door, Dan wondered if he was serious for a moment but common sense seemed to prevail over Zach and he sighed heavily, taking the bag and flinging it onto the kitchen counter. Something told him that it would be his own reaction that led this particular part of the game. He watched Zach gripping the counter, calming himself down. The master was hard again, that much was apparent. Dan kept his eyes on him, crawling slowly forward on his forearms while he tried to lower himself as far as possible. When he reached Zach’s leg he rubbed his cheek against his calf and whined softly. “No, go away.” Zach said, almost convincingly. Dan continued to whimper as he looked up, widening his eyes and batting his eyelashes. Zach sighed, reaching down reluctantly to stroke his head. “You’re not off the hook. No dinner for you. Go lay on your bed.”

Crawling away obediently to his beanbag Dan had an overwhelming feeling of regret. He wanted to be good, make it up to him and have that wonderful approval and attention. He closed his eyes for the third time that day, marvelling at how easy it was to fall asleep when every element of control was removed.

…

Dan’s light sleep was broken by a whistle and the word “Come” and he shook, stretching his legs and scampering out to greet his master. The lights in the hall and kitchen were off and just the pale lamplight lit his way as he went to its source – Zach’s bedroom. He had no idea what time it was but as he got to the doorway he saw Zach in a white wifebeater and striped cotton pyjama pants looking like he was ready for bed. The pants were virtually see through and he could see the length and curve of Zach’s cock plainly as he paused just outside the door. Heat rushed to his groin and he blushed as he realised that Zach could see his arousal.

“Come.” Zach ordered, patting his leg gently. Dan went to him and waited, his warm breath drifting over Zach’s barely covered skin. “Time for you to be a good boy Danny.” Zach murmured, running his fingers around the waistband of his pyjama pants and lowering them painfully slowly. As they dropped to the ground Zach’s cock sprung up and brushed against Dan’s cheek leaving a smear of pre-come. Dan swallowed hard and glanced up at Zach but he was staring straight ahead, just waiting. Fingers casually stroked the tip of Dan’s ear on the headband and he leaned forward, letting his tongue edge out and lap at Zach’s hardness. “Ah ah!” Zach placed a firm finger on Dan’s nose and looked right into his mystified face. “Beg for it.”

Dan let loose a little gasp and felt his cock twitch. He thought for a second before sitting back on his haunches and raising his front paws to his breastbone, whimpering a little and cocking his head. When Zach smiled and beckoned him forward with two fingers he leaned further and let his tongue flatten against Zach’s hard cock, laving upwards and smiling as the man groaned.

Letting the tip glance against his plump, pink lips, wetting them, he tongued the slit and took Zach full into his mouth, sucking gently. “Good boy,” Zach’s lazy drawl was tinged with want. “Such a good puppy.”

It was hard to blow him without having his hands on the man’s hips to steady him but Dan realised that was what Zach wanted, a ragged, sloppy suckjob until he was ready to take control. Sure enough Dan felt a hand scrunching into the hair on the back of his head and drew breath through his nose to stop himself from gagging as Zach thrust into him. He felt Zach’s hands move up to the top of his head and realised he was stroking the ears on his headband between his thumbs and forefingers as he held him. Zach’s eyes burned into him, he was looking down, he could tell, watching him, probably not believing his luck.

Zach thrust a little hard and Dan let out an involuntary whimper. He heard a high pitched moan from Zach who came hard into his mouth. As he swallowed Zach’s hand grasped tighter on his hair and he whimpered again. “Oh I’m sorry. I’m sorry Danny.” Zach leaned down, cheeks pink and rubbed his head where he had pulled the hair. “You’re a good boy, such a good boy.” He sank to his knees and buried his head in Dan’s shoulder, reaching down to palm his leaking erection with his other hand tight on Dan’s waist. “Good boys get treated,” Zach whispered, brushing his closed lips against Dan’s neck.

It took only a few strokes before Dan came on his own stomach panting quietly.

Zach chuckled into his ear before backing off only slightly. “Go fetch a towel Danny.” He stood and re-dressed himself as Dan caught his breath and crawled out to the bathroom. He stopped on the way to drink from his bowl before pulling a towel from the bathroom hamper with his teeth, with a few false starts as it caught under his knees. Zach smiled widely as Dan appeared at the door, and took the towel from his mouth, wetting it with a water bottle. “I heard you having a drink, you’re settling in well”. Zach tapped the floor and Dan paused to think what that might mean before he crouched down lower. Next Zach made a circular motion with his fingers and Dan rolled over, letting his clean him with the towel. Dan closed his eyes and hummed gently as Zach finished up and pecked him on the nose. “Good boy, time for bed.”

Dan looked up and saw Zach pat the bed invitingly, but he had learned his lesson. He lay on his stomach with head on cross arms. Zach smiled. “Good boy, you’re a clever puppy.” He walked out and returned with Dan’s bed, letting it fall on the floor next to the bed and patting him as he curled up on it. Zach pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over him, crouching to ruffle his hair. “Sleep tight Danny.” He said, rolling into bed and putting out the light.

 

Wednesday

 

Dan awoke to the sound of running water and stretched his knotted limbs. His back ached like crazy and he wondered whether he would be able to make it the full week without collapsing in pain. Zach appeared at the door with sleeves rolled and a towel in his hands. “Come on, time for your bath.” He walked out and Dan crept obediently after him, keen to have Zach touch him. In the bathroom Zach signalled for him to roll over and started to take off his costume piece by piece, the silence telling Dan that this was something he wished he didn’t have to do. When the collar came off Dan felt truly naked, and shivered as Zach massaged the skin underneath it. He tapped the shower basin and Dan crawled in. Not having the knee pads meant his calves and ankles were flat against the basin and his muscles there had atrophied at being constantly strained.

 

Picking up the shower head Zach flicked a switch and let the warm water flow over Dan’s back. The warmth relaxed him and he dipped his head to let it run over his neck. When he was wet all over Zach picked up a flat square sponge and soaped his back, moving in circles firmly. “How does one puppy get so dirty, huh?” he murmured as he continued down over Dan’s backside and the backs of his thighs. The lather was so thick that it was tickling Dan’s skin as it ran over him, making him shiver as Zach paid rapt attention to the creases where his leg met his abdomen and to his underarms. Zach placed one hand firmly on Dan’s back as he scrubbed his belly and gripped the sponge around his cock, squeezing a little.

When he moved the sponge through his legs and up to his ass Dan moaned softly, surprised at the sound of his own voice. “Does Danny like that? Well, you can never be too clean back here can you?” Zach ran the sponge over his cock, past his balls and over his opening repeatedly until Dan was hard and leaking. Silver flecked his vision as his head hung down, the white of the shower tray blindingly bright. He felt firm fingers massaging his scalp all over as Zach washed his hair, and lifted his head as the first of the lather started to slide down towards his eyes. When the shower jet came over him he moaned again, feeling his muscles ease up under the pumping of the water.

 

Before he knew it the rushing noise of the shower was gone and Zach was laying out a huge white bath towel on the floor of the bathroom. He patted it and Dan crawled out of the shower and tried to lie on his back on the towel. “No! Up!” Zach slapped him gently on the leg and he reluctantly went back to his position on all fours, his thigh and arm muscles still screaming. He looked at Zach and whined pitifully at him, his eyes wide. “What? What is it?” Zach ran a hand along Dan’s back and down to his thigh where Dan reacted with a yelp. “Oh baby, are you sore? Lay down.”

Dan lay on his stomach and closed his eyes, exhausted again so soon. Zach’s fingers pressed on his back below his shoulder blades, nudging up and down until the knots there became looser. His thumbs tracked down soft, still damp skin as he soothed the muscles, making Dan whimper. By the time Zach’s hands were on the tender flesh of his thighs Dan was almost drifting off, the warmth of the thick towel and the repetitive movements of Zach’s fingers making his eyelids heavy. He closed them just for a second and when he opened them again Zach was gone.

Noticing he was completely dry he realised he must have drifted off and rolled onto his back to stretch. The boutique bag was back and when he looked in it he saw a new set of accessories, only the collar was missing. These were identical to the others which were hopefully being washed, he’d been wearing them for three days. Pulling on the back paws he felt comfortable again, like he was meant to. When he was all dressed he took the opportunity to stand to see himself in the mirror, and when he was satisfied he got down on all fours, new kneepads feeling softer on his skin, and nudged the door open with his head, scampering into the kitchen.

 

“Well look who it is, did you have a nice nap?” Zach smiled at him widely and Dan grinned back, an indescribable feeling of contentment washing over him. He went to his master who was sat on the sofa reading and nudged his hand with his nose, after attention. Zach ignored him at first but the fourth time the book was pushed from his hands he put it down and gave Dan a stern look. “What? Hungry?” Dan rested his chin on Zach’s leg, waiting for him to guess. “There’s water in your bowl. No? What?” Dan slapped both paws on Zach’s legs and cocked his head. “You wanna play?”

 

Dan yapped, smiling and slapped his paws down again. “Hey, hey. Sit.” Zach stood, looming over him and Dan knelt, paws flat on the floor, hoping he hadn’t made him mad. “Lay down.” He flattened himself out, head on his forearms and brown eyes straining up. “Roll over.” He rolled onto his back, legs splayed in submission as he watched Zach get down on the floor next to him. “Good boy!” he grinned, rubbing Dan’s stomach with both hands. “You’re a good boy, huh? Up.”

 

Dan righted himself but found himself on his back again as Zach wrestled him, sweeping his legs out and pinning him on the floor. He giggled uncontrollably as Zach kissed him over and over on the neck, tickling him and blowing raspberries against his skin. When he stopped Dan looked up at him, his heart bursting with want. The attention and the love was like a drug and as soon as he allowed himself to revel in it he was stricken with the terror of it going away. For now he waited until Zach lowered himself down again and gave him a gentle lick on the cheek. He would do anything to get a moment like this again

 

Thursday

 

Dan had begun to realise that the life of a puppy was….boring. His excitement at the thought of Zach touching him, talking to him, giving him attention was all he could think about. He wanted to be good but there were times when he feels being naughty will get him more attention, and maybe a couple of those nice slaps on the ass which he was beginning to like a little too much. Zach’s not here. He’d been out for hours and when Dan crawled from his bed to the living room and saw the clock he’s pissed. This was supposed to be an experience for him, their time together to teach Dan something, not to get bored and wander off while he waits like a ….well, like a dog, he thought as he nudged the door of Zach’s bedroom.

He knew he wasn't allowed in here on his own but right at that moment he didn't care as he looked around the room. There, hanging invitingly from the edge of the bed was Zach's new blue sweater, azure and cashmere, “$300 but it’s so worth it”, Zach had said when he had arrived back from his shopping trip. He had arrived back without treats, Dan knew that much. Apparently he could afford $300 for a sweater but not a few dollars for ice cream, which he had earned, thank you very much, when he’d been good all week.

 

Dan gripped the stray sleeve of the sweater and dragged it back to his bed, lying with it under his head and taking in Zach’s scent with every breath as he closed his eyes. He would be sorry for leaving him alone. He’d get a spanking but he didn’t he care, he liked it. Liked it more than being forgotten, anyway.

…

The sound of the door closing startled him and he began to shake a little. He listened to Zach moving around the kitchen, probably wondering why his little dog wasn’t trotting in to greet him.

“Danny!”

Dan hunched down with the sweater under his paws and in his teeth and waited for Zach to come looking for him. His stomach flipped when the door to his little room opened and Zach entered, face like thunder. He bit down on the sweater and narrowed his eyes as Zach strode towards him angrily.

“Bad dog! What have you done? Give it to me.” He was yelling now, he had never done that since the first day. He reached down to take the sweater and Dan barked at him sharply, pulling it away and growling. Zach jumped back, surprised, and huffed, setting his jaw in annoyance. “Danny no! Sit!”

Dan just ignored the command, looking straight at him and scrabbling for renewed purchase on the sweater as best he could in the constricting paws. He watched as Zach stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He could hear him opening a draw and the sound of running water. The door swung open again and Dan spluttered as he was hit in the face with a jet of water. By the time he had recovered Zach had snatched the sweater from him. “That’s what happens when you don’t give, you get the water pistol.” Zach said calmly. He left the room, closing the door gently and leaving Dan wet and confused. That was it? He goes into master’s room, takes his sweater, barks and snaps at him and he just gets the water pistol? He curled up in his bed and sulked, wondering what he had to do to get a spanking.  
Moments later the door opened again and Zach walked in purposefully, something black in his hands.

When he realised what it was, Zach was already too close to him and all he could do was back up against the wall, whimpering. Zach wordlessly clicked a fastening behind Dan’s head, crushing his lips with the hard rubber of a ball gag. The front was made to look like a muzzle with a criss-cross of thin rubber bands which fit under his chin and Dan found it was less painful just to open his mouth and accept the ball rather than have it press against his lips. He whined sorrowfully, trying to get Zach to change his mind, but his master just stood away from him, hands on hips. “This is what happens to bad dogs. I’m very disappointed in you.” He turned and walked away and Dan heard the door lock as he collapsed sobbing onto his bed. He felt a sense of loss and desperation which had nothing to do with the game, or the exercise, or whatever they were calling it. It was deep set, like nothing would ever be right again. Now he knew why dogs howled to bring their pack together, he felt like crying to the ether that he’d been abandoned, that he was sorry and lonely.

 

He thought about what he could be doing right now, maybe snuggling up on his master’s lap, maybe being fed from the table while master looked guilty and raised his eyebrows at him as if to say “This is our secret”. He might be being stroked and petted, and being told he had a treat for being a good boy today. He might be snuggled at the end of master’s bed at last. He daydreamed, tears still running down his cheeks as he thought of what he could do to make it up to his master.

 

Friday

 

Dan’s stomach was rumbling. He had eaten when master had woken up last, before he went out, and he thought it was morning again but there were no windows in his room. He saw a crack of milky daylight under the door and wondered if he would eat at all after what he’d done. His tears started again as all the memories of the previous evening came flooding back to him. He crawled to the door to listen for any movement and had to shuffle back as footsteps approached. He scampered to his bed and blinked his tears away as the door opened.

 

Zach stepped inside, not looking at him as he placed two bowls on the floor. One had fresh water and the other what looked like strips of cooked chicken. He paced towards Dan and he saw he had a leash in one hand. It was snapped to a ring on his collar and he found himself being walked through the apartment to the bathroom. He was taken to the bathroom in the morning, after lunch and at night, but last night he hadn’t been allowed to go. He winced as Zach pulled the door shut on the bathroom. When he was done he scratched on the door and it was opened, Zach snapping his leash back on and leading him back to the room silently. Dan was barely inside when Zach bent down to unclip the muzzle, taking it with him as closed the door on him and locked it. He lapped at the water but felt too sick to eat anything now. Sloping off to his bed again he went back to his daydreams, praying that this torture wouldn’t last until the exercise ended.

…

Dan jumped up as the door unlocked. Zach entered with the muzzle and closed the door behind him firmly.  
“Come.” Dan crawled over as low to the floor as he could. “Sit.” He sat back on his haunches and fluttered his eyelashes but it didn’t seem to be getting him anywhere. Zach picked up some chicken and held it against his lips. “You need to learn who’s in charge around here. Take it.” Dan took the chicken and chewed it, forcing it down. “Open your mouth.” He opened wide, letting Zach run his fingers all around his mouth. “Up.”

 

Dan got on all fours again, knowing what was coming. He flinched as he heard Zach undo his belt and slide it through the loops. “You’ve been a very bad dog.” Snap! The belt hit his soft backside and he yelped. “You have to learn your lesson.” Snap! He walked away, putting the belt back and Dan felt the tears spiking at his eyes again. He looked up at Zach and crawled to him, nuzzling his crotch and whimpering in apology. After a few moments Zach gave the slightest touch to Dan’s head and his cock sprang up at the contact. Zach looked down at him and backed away. “You should stay here and think about what you’ve done.” He walked out, leaving Dan in darkness.

 

Saturday

 

Dan trembled a little as he watched the door. This morning his master had fetched him from his room and taken him to be washed again. He had fed him strips of succulent soft steak by hand and let him have milk instead of water in his bowl. Through all of this he hadn’t spoken to him, and now he was waiting in the bedroom. He had no idea how long he had been here but the shower and stopped and started since then. He shook his hips to feel his tail move across the backs of his thighs and stretched forward a little.

 

The door opened and Dan straightened up. Zach was naked, still damp from the shower and stroking himself shamelessly. “I think you learned your lesson Danny. You know who your master is now don’t you?”

 

Dan nudged at Zach’s crotch with his nose and whimpered in deference. Please say I’m a good boy he thought.  
“Let’s see what we can do with these red marks.” Zach squirted some lotion onto his hand and smoothed it over Dan’s ass where the belt had landed on him twice. He rubbed gently, his thumbs moving ever closer to his opening until he glanced across it, pressing in firmly. Dan gasped as Zach started to fuck him slowly with his fingers. “Like that boy? That’s it, you just relax.”

 

Please call me a good boy Dan thought as he opened his legs a little wider. He felt more pressure inside him and whined again, trying to urge Zach on. “Are you ready?” He growled as the smacking sounds of the condom reached Dan’s ears. Dan whimpered again, wiggling his hips and bending further forward. Zach’s cock brushed against him before he felt the stretching, burning sensation that he had waited for all week. Dan knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t resist looking back to see Zach fuck him. Just as he pushed all the way in Dan could see his tail trapped between his ass and Zach’s hip. “Head down.” Zach panted as he started to fuck him in earnest. He was moaning loudly and unabashedly as he pounded into him, one hand on his hip and one kneading his shoulder firmly. From the sounds of him he wouldn’t last long and it occurred to Dan how long he might have had to wait to live this fantasy. Zach suddenly slowed, still panting. “I’m gonna come Danny, I’m gonna come.” He gave another few thrusts and Dan wondered if he was going to get to come himself. He ached but Zach hadn’t touched him. “Oh Danny….oh you’re….you’re….you’re such a good boy.”

 

Dan wailed and came hard, feeling Zach thrust once more before yelling and collapsing over his back moaning with every breath. When the sweat on their bodies started to make them shiver Zach pulled out leaving Dan to fall onto his stomach and hum contentedly. He listened to his master move around the room and then leave for the bathroom. He took in all the sounds of the apartment as he breathed deep and stretched. When he heard Zach coming back the excitement rose in him and he wondered whether after all this was over he would ever look forward to anything as much again.

 

He felt Zach remove his collar and massage the skin underneath. He got back up to all fours as Zach cleaned him with warm damp washcloths, the gentle ministrations soothing him as he still chased his breaths back from their athletic session.

 

“Jump up Danny, let’s go to sleep.” Zach patted the bed and Dan cocked his head, confused. “It’s okay, come on, up here with me.” He climbed into bed and Dan followed, curling at the bottom on the left side, just close enough that Zach could pet him. He ran his fingers through Dan’s hair and tugged the tips of his headband ears. “You’re a good boy Danny. I’ll miss you.” The light clicked off and Dan shuffled a little closer to his master as he lay his head on the pillow. He would fall asleep to the wonderful feeling of his master’s touch.

 

Sunday

 

They both lay awake, knowing the other was too but not wanting to be the first to move. Eventually the clock beeped for 11 am and Dan heard Zach sigh and roll out of bed. His instinct was to jump down and wait, on his knees, for instruction but when he looked up he saw something in Zach’s face. The game was over and he felt the loss immediately in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I’ll get your stuff for you.” Zach wandered out of the bedroom and every step down through the kitchen rang in Dan’s ears. He didn’t move from his position curled on the bed, couldn’t bring himself to sit like a person when all he wanted was his master to stroke him. Zach returned and dropped Dan’s bags on the bedroom floor. “I’ll put on some coffee, okay?” he gave a sad smile and closed the door behind him.

 

Dan didn’t want to move. He rubbed his face on the comforter and listened to the sounds of Zach moving around the kitchen. There was a breaking sound, maybe a cup or a saucer and then a frustrated curse word. Feeling that Zach was unhappy fixed his resolve, and he lay where he was, staring at his collar which was laying on the nightstand, its tag winking in the morning light.

 

He didn’t look up when Zach knocked at the door, didn’t answer when he called. Eventually the door opened and Dan lifted his head to look at him.

 

“Dan, you don’t have to..we’re done here. I thought you knew.” Zach hovered in the doorway, watching him.  
Jumping down from the bed Dan settled himself on his knees at Zach’s feet, waiting for his next move. His stomach was full of butterflies as he tried to steady his breath. Zach’s hand was next to his nose and it would only take an inch or two for his master to pet him, but he didn’t move.

 

“Dan, really. I…Montana. Montana, you can stop.” Zach was hard, and it was obvious. Dan leaned forward only slightly and nudged Zach’s hand with his nose. When he still failed to react, Dan let his pink tongue lap over his fingers, brushing gently at the tips. There was a hitch of breath, but Zach still didn’t react in the way he wanted. The desperation hit Dan and every emotion he had experienced in the last week, the trepidation, the fear, the exhilaration, all built up and expelled in one unexpected but entirely honest whimper.

 

He jumped a little at the noise he made and turned his wide eyes up to Zach. They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Dan felt a gentle hand stroke through his hair. “Good boy.” Zach said, with a shake in his voice. Dan watched as he went to the nightstand and picked up his collar, turning it over in his hands as if making a decision. As he walked back to him, collar held out and that look of satisfaction on his face, Dan shivered. At the touch of the leather on his throat his cock sprang up against his belly and his master gave a smile. “Good boy. Now go lay down.”


End file.
